


Nowhere

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip ends up empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen.

Johnny took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he made his way to the departure gate. Roy trailed behind him, his feet barely leaving the carpeted floor. They were at the Philadelphia International Airport and were finally heading back to Los Angeles. Neither man had thought that this trip would have been one of the most tiring times away from home.

As they strapped themselves in their seats, Johnny leaned past Roy and looked out the window of the plane, his face screwing into a mask of supreme irritation.

"How in the heck am I supposed to write a report on this? We didn't do a thing all week!"

Roy leaned back in his seat and chewed thoughtfully at his lower lip.

"I guess we could tell them about the welcoming party they threw for us."

Johnny's voice was sarcastic.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'm serious, what're we gonna' do? The only time we saw a fire was at the picnic! We didn't have a run. Not one single run! What happened to the big reed fires they always talked about? What happened to the water rescues?"

Roy cringed inwardly. Johnny was in a ranting mood, which would make the trip seem longer than normal.

"The chief said they had too much rain lately for a reed fire and since it's been unseasonably cool, no one has been swimming in the river."

Johnny leaned back in his seat and frowned.

"Man, we're dead. They're never gonna' send us on another trip again."

Roy smirked.

"We can only hope."

Johnny's frown quickly turned into a smile. A pretty stewardess was making her way down the isle toward them, totally distracting him from any further thoughts on their wasted trip to the small town in New Jersey. As she stopped by their row, Johnny's smile grew wider as he introduced himself.

Roy tuned out his partner's chatter with the woman as he looked out the window. Maybe if he were lucky, he'd be able to get a few hours sleep on the way home.

END


End file.
